karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubame
Yotaka Gareki |manga debut = Chapter 7 |anime debut = Episode 4 |va = |image gallery = no }} is Yotaka's twin sister and Tsubaki's younger sister. Appearance Tsubame has long, messy but straight caramel-coloured hair. She has peachish-orangeish eyes and wears a white high-collared jacket with pink sleeves, light gray, loose-fitting pants tucked into high, black boots. In school she wears the uniform, which is the vest and skirt. The shirt underneath is different on students, and it's the only different part about uniforms. When we see her at Kuronomei, her hair is cut to below her chin. She also wears the regular girl uniform for the circus class at the academy. Gallery Personality She can easily cry and is very emotional, such as when a girl made fun of her clothes, and said she smelled. However, she can be very kind and usually wears a smile on her face. After joining Kuronomei, she became determined to not be upset and to be happy, to cheer up her friends and to protect them. She didn't like it when Gareki was at Kuronomei because she wanted to be the one to protect him. She is also shown to be quite competative with Gareki, not wanting to lose to him. Relationships Yotaka Her twin brother.Tsubame and Yotaka were very close and she was able to protect him from becoming a full monster by just holding him. When she found out what Yotaka became, she was devastated. After Yotaka's death, she held a firm conviction to become stronger. Tsubaki Not much is known between these two sisters, relationship wise, though it is apparent they must have been close due to Tsubaki raising Tsubame and Yotaka. Gareki Tsubame considers Gareki an older brother, and looks up to him. Whenever he's not around, she would wonder how he's doing and if he's eating well. She notices the change in him when he entered the academy and even notes how before he wouldn't care for others. She hopes to catch up, and possibly beat him one of these days. Nai Though she doesn't know Nai for too long, she seems to like him and considers him a friend. When Gareki came to the academy, she asked him about Nai when he was brought up. Grandfather Tsubame's grandfather is probably the original cause of their family's destruction. Although they cared for each other a lot, his hospital bills were expensive, and Tsubaki had a hard time balancing her siblings' and grandfather's needs. He is not mentioned by name, but he is very important to Tsubame and Gareki, who are the only two other living family members he has. Abilities At first, she doesn't have very extraordinary abilities, besides stopping her brother from turning into a monster. But it is later revealed at the academy that she becomes very athletic, agile and fast, much to Gareki's surprise. History In her past, it is shown that she lost her parents or that her parents abanoned her and her siblings. Her family consists of her grandfather, twin brother (Yotaka) and elder sister (Tsubaki). she was primarly raised by Tsubaki due to their grandfather being hospitalized. she was also bullied by the neighborhood children/girls as well due to her family being poor and thus wearing the same outfit everyday. Trivia *Her type of man is a man like Gareki, though when she is asked the question, she said a "plump man with kind eyes". *Her name means "young swallow", which could hint to the effects the drug had on her and her brother. * Her Birthday is on April 10th and Her Bloodtype is A * Her Height is 160 cm References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Needs Help